Forum:Stellungnahme Holznagel, Ricke, Schumacher
Erste Stellungnahme der Autoren Stellungnahme Wir haben gestern am späten Abend von der Plagiatsdokumentation zu unserem Studienbuch erfahren. Auch wenn das Buch keinen wissenschaftlichen Anspruch erhebt, sondern „nur“ praktische Arbeitsanleitungen geben will, sind doch Plagiate grundsätzlich nicht hinnehmbar. Im Einvernehmen mit dem Nomos/UTB-Verlag haben wir daher entscheiden, die Auslieferung des Studienbuches mit sofortiger Wirkung zu stoppen. Da zu dem Manuskript verschiedene Mitarbeiter unseres Instituts Beiträge geleistet haben, können wir derzeit die Richtigkeit der Vorwürfe noch nicht im Einzelnen verifizieren. Dies wird einer internen Untersuchung in unserem Institut vorbehalten bleiben. Wir danken gleichwohl Vroni-Plag schon jetzt für die Aufklärung und entschuldigen uns bei den Autoren, deren Werke nicht korrekt zitiert wurden. Bernd Holznagel, Thorsten Ricke, Pascal Schumacher 78.94.170.128 09:07, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Quelle: http://www.uni-muenster.de/Jura.tkr/oer/stellungnahme/ ? 93.133.87.193 09:57, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Bezug: Dokumentation zum Studienbuch. KayH 13:46, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion zur Stellungnahme Alle Achtung! 195.46.44.53 10:37, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Interessante Stellungnahme der drei Autoren bzw. des Instituts der Uni Münster. Ich frage mich nur, warum dieses nicht "wissenenschaftliche" Buch dann in einem Wissenschaftsverlag wie Nomos/UTB veröffentlicht wurde? Das hätten die Autoren dann auch bei der Stellungnahme, im Interesse der Buchkäufer, einmal erklären können oder wie seht Ihr die Sache? —Dieser unsignierte Beitrag stammt von 2012-06-19T10:43:41 (UTC). Auf Diskussions- und Forumsseiten sollten Beiträge immer mit vier Tilden: ~~~~ am Ende signiert werden. Man kann sich , um eigene Kommentare beobachten zu können und einen Namen im Wiki zu haben. Hut ab, das ist die richtige Einstellung! Ganz im Gegensatz z.B. zur TU Cottbus wird hier Schneid gezeigt. Das Projekt ist ein lobenswertes, ich hoffe sehr, dass das Buch in korrekter Form im nächsten Jahr erscheint! Vanboven 12:24, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kurze Ergänzung aus dem Verlag: Natürlich muss auch eine Anleitung zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten irgendwie einen wissenschaftlichen Anspruch erheben. Sie passt jedenfalls in das Programm eines wissenschaftlichen Verlages wie Nomos. Wir danken den Autoren für ihre schnelle und absolut offene Reaktion und haben das unsere getan, indem wir das Buch sofort vom Markt genommen haben. Nachdem uns das Konzept so gut gefallen hat, werden wir sehr genau prüfen, ob wir einen zweiten Versuch starten. Die Idee wäre es sicher wert. Allerdings wird der Umstand, dass der erste Versuch auf VroniPlag "zerpflückt" wurde, möglicherweise die Verkaufsaussichten so weit verringern, dass sich das Projekt nicht mehr lohnt. Meine Bitte für künftige Fälle: Vielleicht könnte man vor der Publikation auf VroniPlag erst einmal auf die Autoren und den Verlag zugehen. Wir hätten mit Sicherheit genauso reagiert.Johannes Rux 11:27, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Wer ist denn "wir"? Und meinen Sie, falls Sie an dieser Publikation beteiligt waren, das wirklich ernst, was Sie hier schreiben? Das Konzept war gut, nur das Füllmaterial (also der konkrete Text) war großflächig dummerweise plagiiert? Und warum sind die verantwortlichen Autoren vor der Publikation dieses Werkes nicht mal an sich herangetreten und haben gelesen, was sie da publizieren? KayH 11:37, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::"Wir" sind der Nomos-Verlag (da bin ich Programmleiter Wissenschaft/Jura und unter anderem zuständig für die Studienliteratur. Und ja: Genau das meine ich. Das Konzept eines Buches kann gut sein, auch wenn bei der Umsetzung Fehler gemacht wurden. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Studienbuch und einer "echten" wissenschaftlichen Arbeit besteht doch darin, dass Studienliteratur immer einen kompilatorischen Charakter hat, da der Stand der Wissenschaft widergegeben werden muss. Ohne die berechtigte Kritik auch nur im geringsten in Frage zu stellen, bin ich daher durchaus erstaunt, dass nun zum ersten Mal ein Lehrbuch zum Gegenstand eines Eintrags bei VroniPlag gemacht wurde - und dann auch noch ausgerechnet ein Werk zur Methode. ::Über die Gründe, die dazu geführt haben, dass in diesem Fall fremde Texte genutzt wurden, kann und will ich hier nicht einmal spekuklieren. Ich bin sicher, dass die Autoren das im Rahmen Ihrer internen Untersuchungen aufklären und die erforderlichen Konsequenzen ziehen werden. Johannes Rux 11:58, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: Echt, sind sie da sicher ... für mich klingt "interne Untersuchung" eher besorgniserregend. Ja sie haben Recht, dies ist keine Dissertation, ich finde aber, dass ein Werk, das Studenten zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten anleiten soll, dann aber selbst dramatisch plagiiert ist, durchaus thematisch auf Vroniplag "ins Sortiment" passt. --Hindemith 12:24, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke für die Klärung des "Wir". - Einen "kompilatorischen Charakter" würde ich ebenfalls unterstellen bei einem Lehrbuch, einen "plagiatorischen Charakter" aber sicher nicht. Fraglich ist für mich hier insbesondere, warum gerade die Teile des Titels, die dessen "Alleinstellungsmerkmale" bilden sollen - also insbesondere die Teile, die sich mit Fragen des Netzes beschäftigen -, erheblich aus frei zugänglichen (jedoch z.T. hoffnungslos veralteten) Quellen nahezu 1:1 kopiert wurden. Das macht für mich auch "das Konzept" des Lehrbuchs, soweit es ersichtlich ist, mehr als fraglich. KayH 12:21, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Damit bin ich völlig einverstanden. Ich wollte auch nicht in dem Sinne verstanden werden, dass eine Kompilation das Plagiat rechtfertigen würden.Johannes Rux 14:36, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn man hier und bei Twitter liest, könnte man meinen, die schnelle Reaktion habe Vroniplag den Spaß verdorben, obwohl man sich doch noch so schön darüber lustig machen wollte. : @ Johannes Rux: Man ist hier auf Publicity aus, will Aufmerksamkeit, daher würden die nie vorher an Sie herantreten. 89.204.130.5 11:47, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Das mag sein. Aber man kann ja mal fragen...Johannes Rux 11:58, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Lieber Herr Rux - was wäre gewonnen gewesen, hätte man den Verlag/die "Autoren" vorher kontaktiert? Die Auflage wäre immer noch futsch, VP hätte die Dokumentation immer noch veröffentlicht, öffentliche Stellungnahmen/interne Untersuchungen wären immer noch angezeigt gewesen. Ich sehe den Vorteil für Sie oder irgendwen nicht so ganz (jedenfalls dann nicht, wenn man Ihnen die besten aufklärerischen Intentionen unterstellt)? Beste Grüße, Fret 08:03, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::@Fret: Gute Frage. Für die Antwort muss ich vorweg schicken, dass der Umfang der Plagiate bei meiner ersten Stellungnahme noch nicht so deutlich absehbar war, wie das jetzt der Fall ist. Im Ergebnis hätte sich durch eine frühzeitige (und diskretere) Mitteilung daher vielleicht nicht ganz so viel geändert. Aber... Zum einen hätte die frühzeitige Mitteilung rein gar nichts an unserer Reaktion geändert und wir hätten das Buch auch bei einem deutlich geringeren Umfang plagiierter Passagen umgehend aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Das hätte dazu geführt, dass weitaus weniger Exemplare verbreitet worden wären - wobei der wirtschaftliche Schaden in der Tat vergleichbar gewesen wäre. Ich überlege im Moment z.B., ob und wie wir die Bibliotheken dazu bringen, das Buch zumindest aus der allgemeinen Nutzung herauszunehmen. Zum anderen - und das hängt nun wirklich vom Gewicht der Vorwürfe ab - hätten auch die Autoren, die (möglicherweise) "nur" grob fahrlässig gehandelt haben, in diesem Fall eine etwas bessere Chance, sich irgend wann einmal zu rehabilitieren. Mit der Dokumentation des Plagiates auf VroniPlag ist diese Chance vertan. ::::Vor allem sollte es eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein, dass man sich in einem solchen Fall zunächst an denjenigen wendet, der den fortdauernden Rechstverstoß beseitigen kann - also an den Verlag, in dem das mangelhafte Werk erschienen ist. Wer das für unnötig hält, unterstellt, dass ein Verlag auf eine solche Meldung nicht oder unangemessen reagieren würde. Wir haben hier versucht, unser Bestes gegeben und ich freue mich über die Anerkennung, die wir von vielen Seiten erhalten haben. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass einige Werke, die als Plagiat enttarnt wurden und deren Verfasser ihren Titel deswegen verloren haben, immer noch offiziell im Handel erhältlich sind. Dafür habe ich kein Verständnis.Johannes Rux 15:50, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Lieber Herr Rux, ::::::ich habe am 19.06.12 um 00:43 an die Adresse nomos@nomos.de geschrieben, es war recht kompliziert, überhaupt eine Adresse vom Verlag zu finden. Es ist überhaupt nicht klar, wer den fortdauerenden Rechtsverstoß beseitigen kann. Da es sich um eine Veröffentlichung handelt, also eine öffentliche Äusserung, finde ich dass man auch öffentlich dazu Stellung nehmen kann mit der Frage: wieso gibt es so viele Textübernahmen aus dem Internet und anderen Werken? Ich freue mich aber sehr, dass Sie sich hier die Diskussion gestellt haben und ich verstehe genau so wenig, wieso andere Verlage nicht so energisch vorgegangen sind, die Auslieferung der Plagiate zu stoppen. In die Bibliotheken sollten die Werke aber stehen - mit einem Stempel versehen: Plagiat. Es kann sein, dass jemand darüber forschen möchte, und da sollten die Werke schon auffindbar sein. WiseWoman 16:58, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Ich vermute, es ging darum, dass man *bevor* man an die Öffentlichkeit geht, den Verlag anschreibt, und diesem dann so eine Woche oder einen Monat oder länger Zeit gibt, "die Sache" erst einmal so, ohne viel Öffentlichkeit zu regeln. Deswegen das "zunächst". Eine gleichzeitige Publizierung und ein Anschreiben bringt den Verlag sofort in Zugzwang, irgendeine Stellungnahme abgeben zu müssen, ohne sich vorher in Ruhe mit der Dokumentation befassen zu können. Darüber sind diese nicht sehr glücklich, wie man sich ja denken kann. ;-) Sotho Tal Ker 17:50, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: @ Sotho tal Ker: Nach meiner Kenntnis waren Lektorate beteiligter Verlage von einem potentiellen Rezensenten dieses "Studienbuches" über den Plagiatsverdacht durchaus einige Tage vor Veröffentlichung auf Vroniplag informiert worden. ::::::: Aber davon abgesehen: Ich sehe aus Gründen präventiver wissenschaftlicher Hygiene durchaus nicht die Notwendigkeit, diese Sache vorab "ohne viel Öffentlichkeit" zu regeln; das Buch war "öffentlich" auf dem Markt, und zwar auch gegen Geld zu kaufen, und die Autoren haben sich offenbar davon etwas versprochen und sind im Übrigen auch Prüfer studentischer Leistungsnachweise/ von Examenskandidaten - würden also vermutlich bei entsprechendem Fehlverhalten von Prüfungskandidaten selbst relativ kompromisslos sein (müssen, qua Amtes). ::::::: Aus präventiven Gründen finde ich es also heilsam, wenn künftig klar ist: man sollte künftig bei Habilitationen oder Dissertationen nicht plagiieren (= betrügen), sondern auch nicht bei Lehr- oder Studienbüchern.Liberalix68 19:24, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Nachtgedanken: ::::::: @WiseWoman: Danke für den Hinweis auf die versteckte Mail-Adresse von Nomos - die allerdings über das Impressum unserer Internet-Seiten eigentlich leicht zu finden ist. Eine Google-Suche nach "Lektorat Nomos" hätte Sie direkt zu mir geführt. Die Mail direkt nach der Veröffentlichung auf VroniPlag war allerdings nicht ganz das, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Im Übrigen sind wir uns jedoch im Wesentlichen einig. ::::::: @Sotho tal Ker: Danke. Das ist genau der Punkt. Ein Monat muss ja gar nicht sein. Aber wie man auch in dieser Disukussion merkt, führt die Skandalisierung zu allzu schnellen und vielleicht nicht immer eindeutigen Stellungnahmen. ::::::: @Liberalix68: Ich habe durchaus Verständnis für Ihre Haltung, auch wenn ich Sie weder als Wissenschaftler noch als Verlagsmitarbeiter teile. Sie haben völlig Recht (ich wiederhole mich), dass Plagiate in der Wissenschaft nicht geduldet werden dürfen, auch nicht in Lehrbüchern (wobei ich nochmals auf den Unterschied der beiden Literaturkategorien hinweisen möchte). Sie haben auch Recht damit, dass das kein Kalvaliersdelikt ist. Unabhängig von der Frage, ob Generalprävention überhaupt funktioniert, halte ich den Internet-Pranger für ein grenzwertiges Mittel, weil er unter Umständen die Rehabilitation ausschließt. Mir ist das ein zu mittelalterliches oder alttestamentarisches Verständnis von Strafe. Aber das kann man natürlich anders sehen. Den Hinweis auf die angebliche Vorkenntnis von "Lektoraten beteiligter Verlage" nehme ich jetzt mal ins Wochenende mit - und hoffe, dass die hupenden Fußballfans mich schlafen lassen. Aber es war schon ein schönes, zumindest aber spannendes Spiel...Johannes Rux 21:26, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Ok, dann übersetze ich Ihre Haltung einfach mal so: Es macht keinen Spaß, mit einer kalten Dusche geweckt zu werden, auch wenn man in fünf Minuten eh hätte aufstehen müssen. Journalisten geben ihren "Opfern" üblicherweise die Möglichkeit der Stellungnahme und suchen dafür einige Tage vor Veröffentlichung einer Reportage den Kontakt zu den Betroffenen. Das wäre auch in diesem oder ähnlichen Fällen nicht verkehrt und würde dem Verlag die Möglichkeit eienr etwas souveräneren Reaktion geben. D'accord.Fret 06:24, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Schön formuliert. Das trifft es genau!Johannes Rux 07:55, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Das "Problem" ist leider nur: Wir haben hier keine Zentralredaktion, die vor dem ersten Post im Wiki noch schnell den Verlag anrufen kann und mitteilen, daß in der übernächsten Ausgabe von "VroniPlag aktuell" eine Rezension zum Werk XY erscheinen wird. Macht ja auch irgendwie keinen rechten Sinn. Solange nichts im Wiki dokumentiert ist - und das geschieht ja immer öffentlich -, kann man auch nichts mitteilen. Von daher ist Ihre Erwartung zwar verständlich, aber in dieser Form medial kaum realisierbar. KayH 08:32, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wieso - "irgendwer" verschiebt das Ganze irgendwann auf die Home und die Klarnamen werden ja auch erst dann genannt. Hierzu gibt es eine Entscheidungsfindung, die (nehm' ich an) im Chat stattfindet und anschließend umgesetzt wird. Hier könnte statt "Ok, Entscheidung steht, ich schieb' das jetzt auf die Home" entschieden werden auf "Ok, Entscheidung steht, ich mail' dem Verlag und schieb' es übermorgen auf die Home."Fret 08:41, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::: Okay, das ist ohne Zweifel denk- und machbar. Es folgt halt einem etwas angestaubten Publikationsbegriff (publiziert ist, was auf der Home ist). Aber auf eine bestimmte Art kann man das so sehen. KayH 08:45, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Ich fände es schön, wenn der Vorschlag von Fret zumindest diskutiert würde. Das scheint praktikabel zu sein. Und die Erfahrung wird zeigen, ob Verlage diese Chance nutzen.Johannes Rux :::::::: @Johannes Rux: Bezüglich der "Prangerwirkung" Vroniplags gibt es ausführliche Diskussionen der Aktiven, insbesondere die "ewige Googlebarkeit" der Klarnamen der Autoren von plagiierten Arbeiten im Wiki wird von vielen kritisch gesehen. Es scheint sich dabei der Konsens herauszubilden, dass in gewisser Weise "abgeschlossene" Dokumentationen archiviert werden, und dabei dann der Klarnamen des Autors entfernt wird (siehe z.B. Home/Archiv). :::::::: Allerdings bin ich auch der Meinung, dass die Öffentlichkeit selbst sehr notwendig ist, um den Plagiaten kraftvoll entgegentreten zu können. Leider haben die "Selbstreinigungskräfte" der Wissenschaft erst einmal ihren guten Ruf verspielt, und speziell in den Fächern Medizin und auch Jura haben sich sehr schädliche Praktiken etabliert (siehe z.B. Jura und Medizin1 Medizin2, Medizin3), die zu bekämpfen die Fakultäten selbst wohl nicht die Kraft aufbringen können oder wollen. Ich glaube Druck durch die Öffentlichkeit ist daher hilfreich. Dass der Nomos Verlag die Plagiate auch ohne Öffentlichkeit nicht geduldet hätte, glaube ich ihnen gerne, aber wie gesagt, es geht nicht nur um das Entfernen eines Plagiats aus den Bücherregalen. --Hindemith 11:01, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Nun ist mir klar, wieso im Archiv nur noch Abkürzungen stehen - wobei die Autoren natürlich über ISBN und den Eintrag in der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek identifiziertbar bleiben. Dennoch ist das ein guter Ansatz - wenn man den generalpräventiven Zweck akzeptiert. In 10 Jahren wissen wir mehr... Johannes Rux 16:57, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Abgesehen davon, dass das Wiki nun mal naturgemäß eine öffentliche Dokumentation impliziert, geht es (meiner Ansicht nach) nicht nur um das Entfernen eines Plagiats aus den Bücherregalen, sondern auch darum, die Existenz und die Machart eines solchen Kompilats transparent zu dokumentieren -- hier haben Mechanismen versagt, bzw. die falschen Mechanismen gegriffen, und Öffentlichkeit kann möglicherweise hilfreich sein, hier etwas zu verbessern. :Ich persönlich begrüße die schnelle Reaktion des Verlages und der Autoren (wenn man sie denn so nennen darf: vielleicht sind sie eher die "Namen auf das Titelblatt Setzer" -- ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich die Stellungsnahme oben interpretieren soll). Die Aufarbeitung dieses Falles sollte aber über das Auffinden eines Sündenbockes hinausgehen. :Als erster konkreter Ratschlag: in Zukunft bitte sollten die angegebenen Autoren eines Buches auch die sein, die das Buch geschrieben haben und zu verantworten bereit sind. da könnte auch der Verlag eine entsprechende schriftliche Bestätigung verlangen. Hindemith 11:53, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Also nach dieser merkwürdigen Feststellung des Verlages durch Herrn Professor Rux muss ich leider meine Meinung oben revidieren: Ich hoffe, dass das Buch in veränderter Form im Selbstverlag bzw. im Internet auf den Seiten von Herrn Professor Holznagel unter einer "creative commons" Lizenz erscheint. :Vanboven 12:30, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Nachdem ich im Netz problemlos erreichbar bin, freue ich mich über jede Erklärung, was Sie merkwürdig finden. Ich vermute, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelt, das sich aufklären lässt.Johannes Rux 14:36, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank für Ihre Antwort. Sie schrieben oben: :::::"Allerdings wird der Umstand, dass der erste Versuch auf VroniPlag "zerpflückt" wurde, möglicherweise die Verkaufsaussichten so weit verringern, dass sich das Projekt nicht mehr lohnt. Meine Bitte für künftige Fälle: Vielleicht könnte man vor der Publikation auf VroniPlag erst einmal auf die Autoren und den Verlag zugehen." ::::Merkwürdig finde ich, dass Sie als Verlag nach Aufdeckung von Plagiaten und Urheberrechtsverletzungen Ansprüche - wenn auch als Bitte formuliert - stellen und implizieren, dass Vroniplag Ihr Geschäft schädige. Auf Autorenseite hat man zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eine Abmahnung im Briefkasten! Aus meiner Sicht sollte Nomos sich in Demut üben. ::::Wie dem auch sei, ich danke Ihnen recht herzlich für Ihre Offenheit - bisherige Plagiatsfälle wurden in Konferenzzimmern entschieden, nie hat sich ein Betroffener hier öffentlich geäußert. Dies ist ein Schritt nach vorne! Auch von den Betroffenen an den Universitäten Cottbus und Hagen hätte ich mir mehr als eine dürre Pressemitteilung zu ihren "Fällen" gewüscht. ::::Vanboven 17:27, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Danke für das grundsätzliche Lob (oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?). Nur noch ein Hinweis: Mir ging es weniger um eine "Geschäftsschädigung". Denn unser Schaden ensteht durch die Notwendigkeit, die Auflage einzustampfen und dafür trägt VroniPlag nicht die Verantwortung. Ich bin aber auch (oder vielleicht sogar in erster Linie) Wissenschafler und habe an die Münsteraner Kollegen gedacht, die mit Sicherheit einen Fehler gemacht haben, dessen Auswirkungen durch die mit VroniPlag verbundene Publizität aber deutlich verstärkt werden. Man kann das auch anders sehen, sicher. Aber muss das sein? Keine Sorge: Ich will die Debatte um den Sinn von VroniPlag nicht wieder aufnehmen. Also können wir das hier auch abbrechen.Johannes Rux 20:53, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Nein, das haben Sie richtig verstanden. Vielen Dank für die offene und interessante Diskussion. ::::::: Vanboven 21:52, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Die Reaktionen von Autoren und Verlag waren sehr schnell, und eine gründliche interne Prüfung vor einer detaillierteren Stellungnahme ist sicherlich auch kein Fehler. Etwas Geduld scheint mir jetzt angebracht. PlagProf:-) 14:08, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : ich finde die "interne Prüfung" gut, wenn dann auch die "detaillierte Stellungnahme" folgt. Nur "interne Prüfung" ohne Stellungnahme ist aber meine Befürchtung --Hindemith 14:50, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Und es wäre mir wichtig, dass hier klar verstanden wird: wer als Autor auf dem Cover steht, verantwortet den Inhalt. Punkt. Das hat die DFG übrings bereits 1998 festgestellt. Es ist nicht alles nun gut, wenn nur das Werk nicht mehr zum Verkauf steht. Wie kann es passieren, dass ein renommierter Verlag ein Plagiat druckt? Was hat hier versagt? Es hat schon vergangene Fällen in Jura gegeben, wo der eigentlichen Autor nicht auf der Titel stand, und als das Werk sich als Plagiat herausstellte, war dieser plötzlich den Buhmann. Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass die drei Autoren hier die Verantwortung übernehmen. WiseWoman 15:31, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich moechte hier begruessen, dass sowohl von Autoren als auch Verlagsseite sofort gehandelt wurde und, was sehr selten passiert, die Plagiate nicht als solche abgestritten wurden. Der Wunsch, dass VroniPlag sich zuerst an Autoren oder Verlag wendet, ist selbstverstaendlich nachvollziehbar. Gleichzeitig sollte aber nachvollziehbar sein, dass VroniPlag das nie tut, denn bei allen Faellen, die hier veroeffentlicht werden, handelt es sich um Faelle, wo ein versehentliches Plagiieren nach Verstaendnis aller Beteiligten definitiv ausgeschlossen werden kann. Damit muss der Autor (oder hier einer der Autoren) ohnehin wissen, dass plagiiert wurde. Eine kostenfreie Open Access Veroeffentlichung des Buches waere eine schoene "Wiedergutmachung" an der Community, aus der Ideen geklaut wurden. Zudem finde ich, dass sonnenklar ist, dass alle Autoren fuer die Plagiate geradestehen muessen, sofern sie nicht arglistig von einem anderen Mitautor getaeuscht wurden. Fiesh 17:13, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich schließe mich Fiesh zu 100% an. Der Verlag hat gehandelt, und was will man denn noch. Hindemith, WW: Habt bitte Geduld. Ich glaube, hier möchte sich jemand anständig verhalten. Und ich begrüße das. HgR 19:06, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: 1.) Zu den Autoren: ::: In dem besagten Studienbuch wurde nicht nur "kompiliert" (was eine Ausweisung der Quellen dennoch erfordern würde), sondern schlicht "plagiiert". Es geht in Vroniplag mE um wissenschaftliche Ethik und ich bin dankbar dafür, dass es Vroniplag und seine Mitstreiter gibt. Die drei "Autoren" des besagten Studienbuches hatten dieses Buch in ihr Veröffentlichungsverzeichnis aufgenommen; zwei davon sind "Akademische Räte", d.h. für spätere Berufungsverfahren sind natürlich Grundlagen-Titel zur Arbeitsmethodik als Publikationsnachweis von Vorteil. Es geht hier letztlich auch um Wettbewerbsvorteile gegenüber akademische Mitbewerber um Professuren; es geht aber auch um Urheberrechtsverletzungen; und es geht um Drittmittel für Institutsgründungen, die man umso eher einwerben kann, je "produktiver" man ist. Davon abgesehen ist es für mich unfassbar, dass ein Jahr nach der "Guttenberg"-Affäre Rechtswissenschaftler die Gedankenlosigkeit (vorsichtig ausgedrückt) aufbringen, ein Studienbuch zur Arbeitsmethodik wissenschaftlich korrekten Arbeitens zu "schreiben" bzw. zu veröffentlichen, welches zu einem großen Teil aus Plagiaten besteht. Machte es die Sache besser, wenn diese Plagiate auf "Zuarbeit" studentischer Lehrstuhlmitarbeiter zurückzuführen wäre? Wer sich als Buchautor ausweist, muss für den Buchinhalt geradestehen. Und ja: in dem Moment, indem ich als Autor einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit - egal ob Habilitation, Dissertation, Lehr- oder Studienbuch - öffentlich auftrete und mein Werk in den Buchhandel bringe und zum Verkauf anbiete, in exakt diesem Moment stelle ich mich dem "Pranger" der wissenschaftlichen Community und der Öffentlichkeit, denn mein Buch ist dann "auf dem Markt". Wenn in Vroniplag dann wissenschaftlich-unethisches und die Urheberrechte anderer Autoren verletzendes Verhalten festgestellt wird, ist dies ein Akt wissenschaftlicher Hygiene. :::PS: Ich denke an einen ehrenhaften Rechtswissenschaftler, der nie ins Rampenlicht drängte; er bemühte sich um die Lehre und veröffentlichte, wenn es hochkam, ca. vier Aufsätze pro Jahr; indes: diese Aufsätze sind gehaltvoll und jedes einzelne Wort entstammte seiner Feder. :::2.) Zum Verhalten des Verlages :::Es ist in Ordnung, dass der Verlag reagiert hat. Die Begründung freilich - es sei ja nur ein praktisches "Studienbuch" und man wüsste nicht, ob ein solches Buch-Konzept noch Aussicht auf Erfolg habe, wenn Vroniplag es vorher "zerpflückt" habe - finde ich eigentümlich. Eigentlich ist es doch einfach: Man kauft ein Buch, weil man erwartet, der Buchinhalt sei das geistige Eigentum des Buchautors bzw. fremdes geistiges Eigentum ist als solches wissenschaftlich-nachvollziehbar ausgewiesen. So einfach ist das. Da hilft kein Drumherum-reden.Liberalix68 20:06, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja, da muss ich zustimmen, diese Reaktion ist etwas eigentuemlich. Ebenso wie es nicht die Schuld VroniPlags war, dass mehrere Autoren der hier bearbeiteten Dissertationen ihren Doktor verlieren, so hat VroniPlag nicht die zweite Auflage ruiniert. Die Promovenden hatten niemals rechtmaessig einen Doktorgrad, und ebenso ist dieses Buch niemals ein publikationsfaehiges Buch gewesen, die Autoren haben es selbst "zerpflueckt". Die Schuld bei VroniPlag zu suchen ist das Hinrichten des Ueberbringers schlechter Botschaften. Fiesh 20:23, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::Vielleicht erwarte ich zu viel, wenn ich mir Verständnis für die Haltung eines Verlages erhoffe, der auf der sowohl mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln gegen Plagiate vorgeht, als auch das Interesse hat, wissenschaftliche Erkenntnisse und Methoden in der Welt zu verbreiten (genau das ist unsere Aufgabe: Bücher drucken kann jeder Copyshop, und Dateien ins Internet zu stellen ist auch keine intellektuelle Herausforderung - wohl aber, Leser zu interessieren). Für die, die unsere Reaktion und die Abgrenzung von "echter Wissenschaft" und "Studienliteratur" eigentümlich finden, weise ich auf den m.E. entscheidenden Unterschied hin: Gehen wir mal davon aus, dass sich tatsächlich auf mindestens einem Drittel der Seiten eines Buches Plagiate befinden. Bei einer Dissertation oder einer anderen wissenschaftlichen Monographie sollte das schon als Beleg dafür ausreichen, dass es sich um keine eigene wissenschaftliche Arbeit des Autors handelt. Das wäre bei Offenlegung der Zitate auch sofort jedem erkennbar und die Arbeit wäre niemals angenommen worden (sollte man hoffen). Ein gut geschriebenes (oder kompiliertes ;-)) Studienbuch verliert hingegen durch die Zitate nicht an Wert: Genau deswegen scheint uns eine gründlich überarbeitete Neuauflage auch nicht unter allen Umständen ausgeschlossen. Bei einer plagiierten Dissertation wäre das ganz anders. Eine Neuauflage, und sei es das perfekte Lehrbuch zum Thema, ergäbe aber dann keinen Sinn, wenn die Dokumentation bei VroniPlag dazu führt, dass die Autoren nicht mehr ernst genommen werden. :::::Weil ich weiss, dass das wieder einige falsch verstehen werden, weil sie vielleicht nicht damit rechnen, dass ein Wirtschaftsunternehmen Wissenschaft wirklich ernst nehmen will, weise ich sicherheitshalber darauf hin, dass das alles wohlgemerkt keine Rechtfertigung für Verletzungen der Regeln guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis oder gar des Urheberrechts anderer Autoren! Und VroniPlag kann natürlich nichts dafür, dass Autoren (und wir als Verlag), mit den Folgen Ihrer Handlungen leben müssen. Das ist jetzt doch wieder ein langes Wort zur Nacht geworden ...Johannes Rux 20:53, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Das mit der "Wiederverwertbarkeit" des Buches, die bei Dissertationen nicht gegeben ist, ist ein interessanter Punkt! Ich finde es schoen, dass Sie so offen zu diesen Punkten Stellung beziehen und nichts beschoenigen. Waere ich an Ihrer Stelle, waere ich vermutlich weniger optimistisch bezueglich einer zweiten Auflage: Obgleich VroniPlag durchaus akribisch arbeitet, kann niemals garantiert werden, dass nicht weitere Plagiate vorhanden sind. Daher genuegt es sicher nicht, schlichtweg die auf VroniPlag genannten Fundstellen korrekt zu kennzeichnen. Das bedeutet, dass also die Autoren selbst noch einen Ueberblick darueber haben muessten, wo und vor allem was geklaut wurde. Das scheint mir zumindest unwahrscheinlich, wenn man bedenkt, wie die Fundstellen eingestreut sind. Ob Sie als Verleger daher das Wagnis eingehen moechten, mit denselben Autoren das gleiche Kunststueck nochmals zu versuchen? Fiesh 21:05, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ja, vielen Dank, dass sie hier kommentieren und ihre Sicht der Dinge darstellen, das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen (ohne den Markt genau zu kennen), dass ein Buch zum wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten in den Zeiten des Internets für Juristen noch fehlt. Fast ist man geneigt, den gegenwärtigen Plagiatsfall als Hinweis dafür zu sehen, dass ein solches Buch ganz sicher nötig ist. Nicht ganz klar ist für mich, warum dazu ausgerechnet der gescheiterte erste Versuch noch hilfreich sein soll. Ohne das Buch vollständig überblicken zu können ist mein Eindruck eher, dass das Buch genau dann schwach ist, wenn es um die Besonderheiten des Internets geht, z.B. wird dafür auf sehr altes, im Internet zugängliches Material zurückgegriffen (siehe Quelle:Jam/Bleuel_2000, Quelle:Jam/Runkehl_Siever_2001). Da frage ich mich schon, ob man nicht besser ganz von vorne anfängt. ::::::Noch ein Punkt: Natürlich sind sie als Verlag auch Opfer, trotzdem glaube ich, dass die Verlage durchaus einen gewissen Einfluss darauf haben, dass die Autoren auf dem Titelblatt die tatsächlichen Autoren einer Publikation sind. Hier scheint dies ja nicht ganz der Fall zu sein. --Hindemith 22:01, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Löschung der Profilseiten Rickes und Schumachers Interessant finde ich eher, dass die Autoren Dr. Pascal Schumacher und Dr. Thorsten Ricke ihre Profile sowie Informationen auf der Seite der Universität Münster gelöscht haben. Jetzt ist nur die Frage, warum? Haben die Beiden ein schelchtes Gewissen oder sind andere Werke vielleicht auch noch von dieser Problematik betroffen? Die Reaktion von Nomos reicht mir als Käufer des Buches persönlich nicht! Als Wissenschaftsverlag muss man handeln und nicht beschwichtigen. Das Mindeste was man von einem Wissenschaftsverlag erwarten könnte, wäre die Überprüfung aller publizierten Werke dieser Autoren, die im Verlag veröffentlicht wurden und zusätzlich ein Publikationsverbot zu verhängen, um weitern Schaden abzuwenden. 193.175.213.20 12:02, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Veröffentlichungen Ricke :Veröffentlichungen Schumacher :(falls Interesse besteht) Hindemith 12:12, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: Es ging mir um die Werke der drei Autoren im Nomos Verlag! Als Verlag würde ich zumindest aus Selbstschutz sowie der Gefahr eines Raputationsverlusts, sämtliche Werke der Autoren die im eigenen Verlag publiziert wurden, einer Prüfung unterziehen. Das ist in meinen Augen jetzt nicht mehr Aufgabe von VroniPlag, sondern die des Wissenschaftsverlags Nomos/UTB als Reaktion und Antwort auf den Plagiatsfall.193.175.213.20 12:19, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: Auch da kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen und Ihnen versichern, dass wir unsere verlegerischen Pflichten sehr ernst nehmen. Zugleich werde ich mich aber vor jeder Form der Vorverurteilung hüten und aus einem Fehltritt - selbst wenn dieser schwer wiegt - nicht ohne Weiteres darauf schließen, dass auch alle anderen Publikationen eines Autors keinen wissenschaftlichen Wert haben. Vielmehr ist jetzt in der Tat eine gründliche Prüfung angesagt. Erst dann sind Konsequenzen angezeigt, die über den einzelnen Vorfall hinaus gehen.Johannes Rux 14:36, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Da möchte ich mich Ihnen in jeder Hinsicht anschließen! Ich halte es nicht für akzeptabel, hier irgendeine Form von "Generalverdacht" geäußert zu wissen. Vielmehr gilt auch hier: Erst nach Prüfung eines konkreten Sachverhaltes kann man sich eine Meinung bilden. Jede Art von Unterstellung hinsichtlich weiterer Texte der Autoren halte ich für völlig deplaziert. KayH 16:33, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Wissen Sie das, dass die Seiten geleert wurden, oder ist das eine Vermutung? Ich habe vorher dort nicht nachgeschaut. Haben Sie eine frühere Version gespeichert? Ansonsten gibt es hier noch ausführlichere Seiten der drei Herren: http://www.uni-muenster.de/ZEUS/mitarbeiter inkl. Listen und Links zu Publikationen. Zur Stellungnahme ganz oben ist anzumerken, dass zur Verifizierung der Vorwürfe im Einzelnen nicht relevant ist, wer angeblich im Institut zugearbeitet hat. Zur Verifizierung reicht die im Wiki vorgelegte Darstellung aus. Finden sich die Stellen tatsächlich so in der untersuchten Arbeit und in den Quellen, kann man zwar im Institut noch nach demjenigen fahnden, der die jeweilige Stelle verbrochen hat. Zu verifizieren gibt es dann aber aus meiner Sicht nichts mehr. Im übrigen schließe ich mich dem Vorschlag an, dass Autoren die Verantwortung für die unter ihrem Namen veröffentlichten Werke übernehmen und sich nicht, mit Plagiatsfakten konfrontiert, lediglich fleißig auf die Suche nach den Schreibern machen. Martin Klicken 12:25, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Tatsache, ich fasse es nicht, mindestens die Seite von Dr. Thorsten Ricke beim neu gegründeten Zentrum für Energieumweltrecht ZEUS wurde geleert! Im Cache gibt es noch die Version von 31. Mai 2012. Das wirft in der Tat kein gutes Licht auf den Herrn. Er wird wohl seine Seite plötzlich "nicht mehr gebraucht" haben, so wie andere vor ihm. Jetzt nur noch http://www.uni-muenster.de/ZEUS/mitarbeiter/ricke. Oh weh. Martin Klicken 12:37, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: Es ist schon bedenklich, wenn der Geschäftsführer des itm seine Seiten leert. 93.133.87.193 12:49, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich habe sowohl bei itm Münster als auch vom ZEUS-Zentrum der Herren die Profilseiten aus dem Cache geholt und archiviert. Alle vier Seiten wurden geleert. In solchen Fällen empfehle ich generell, wie zum Reflex, immer lieber einmal mehr im Browser auf Datei speichern zu gehen. Martin Klicken 12:52, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: Ja, alle Profile (4 insgesamt) der beiden genannten Autoren auf der Internetseite der Universität Münster wurden geleert und sogar die Fotos gelöscht. Nur leider haben die beiden "Medienexperten" nicht bedacht, dass das Netz nichts vergisst. Es ist für mich schon merkwürdig, warum man plötzlich seine Profile löscht, wenn man doch nichts zu verbergen hat oder vielleicht doch?193.175.213.20 12:53, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das stimmt alles schon sehr nachdenklich. Warum geschieht so etwas jetzt, was soll mit einer solchen Seitenleerung bezweckt, vermittelt, suggeriert werden? Am erstaunlichsten bei der ganzen Sache ist freilich, warum es hier überhaupt zu einem solchen Plagiatsausmaß kommen konnte - und das ausgerechnet bei diesem Thema und in Kenntnis einer seit über einem Jahr verstärkten Plagiatsdiskussion! Warum arbeitet jemand so? Zeitdruck, Wurstigkeit? Welches Denken steht hinter einem solchen Handeln? Wenn jemand eine solche Arbeitsweise für vertretbar hält, wirft das grundsätzliche Fragen auf und macht - auch nach den erschreckenden Beobachtungen im Fall Nm - geradezu neugierig, ob das wirklich eine einmalige Fehlleistung war. Das ist doch eigentlich alles nicht zu fassen! Da würde es nicht verwundern, wenn sich jetzt auch noch mal jemand andere Publikationen der Beteiligten genauer ansehen würde, etwa diese eine preisgekrönte Diss. von 2010 oder die andere von 2009 (ebenfalls zu einem Regulierungsthema). -- 92.223.4.123 13:37, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Seiten sind wieder da Hindemith 13:40, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hinweis Zur besseren Lesbarkeit nach unten geschoben. Mit "vorstehende Anmerkung" ist dieser Beitrag oben gemeint. Martin Klicken 18:05, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Nachdem Herr Kollege Schimmel aus der vorstehenden Anmerkung den "amüsanten Aspekt" ableitet, dass wir eine "2. endgültig plagiatfreie Auflage" planen könnten, will ich doch noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich mich auf Vanbovens oben geäußerte Hoffnung bezogen hatte. Wenn ich daher "von sehr genau prüfen" spreche, sollte daher vor allem unsere Skepsis zum Ausdruck kommen - ungeachtet der Überzeugung, dass das Grundkonzept des Buches gut war. Aber das nur nebenbei...Johannes Rux 15:12, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: Sehr geehrter Herr Rux, :: es freut mich zu lesen, daß die 2. Auflage noch nicht beschlossene Sache ist, der Verlag vielmehr dies sehr genau prüfen will. Vielleicht habe ich Ihre Aussage dazu dann doch fehlinterpretiert. Tut mir leid, wenn das so angekommen ist, als hätte ich einen billigen Scherz auf Kosten der Verlags machen wollen, der sowieso beim Einstampfen der 1.Auflage keinen Spaß haben wird. (Mehrere Kollegen, die ich vorher fragte, hatten Ihre Bemerkung indessen im gleichen etwas irritierenden Sinne verstanden.) Gut, daß das geklärt ist. :: Im Übrigen kann ich mich den Vorrednern nur anschließen: Eine schnelle und konsequente Reaktion seitens des Verlags ist etwas, woran sich manche noch ein Vorbild nehmen können. :: 84.176.44.25 17:20, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Danke, ich hoffe auch, dass das nun geklärt ist.Johannes Rux 17:32, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Sehr geehrter Herr Dr. Johannes Rux, einmal dies vorab: ich finde es sehr respektabel, dass Sie sich hier als Verlagsvertreter an der Debatte mit hochgeklapptem Visier beteiligen. Meinen Respekt, dies ist (leider) nicht sellbstverständlich. Was ich allerdings - jenseits des fragwürdigen "Studienbuches", welches z.B. momentan im "Beck-Shop" online immer noch als "vorbestellbar" ausgepriesen ist - immer noch nicht begriffen habe: Woher nehmen Sie die Meinung, das "Grundkonzept" dieses Buches sei gut oder besonders außergewöhnlich gewesen? Ich könnte Ihnen aus dem Stegreif ein gutes Dutzend bereits erschienener Buchtitel zur "Wissenschaftlichen Arbeitsmethodik für Jurastudenten (auch im Zeitalter des Internets)" benennen, ich habe wirklich (ohne Häme) nicht begriffen, warum Sie das "Holznagel/Ricke/Schumacher"-Konzept für so bemerkenswert erachteten. Ich verstehe, dass Buchverlage Geld verdienen wollen; was ich nicht verstehe, ist, warum sich Verlage innerhalb ein und derselben Verlagsgruppe mit ähnlichen Buchtitteln selbst kannibalisieren. Und vor allem: Befördern Sie mit dieser Art von Verlagsprogrammpolitik nicht solcherart unausgegorene, "mit der heißen Nadel" gestrickte Werke wie das hier besprochene? Als Strafrechtler fällt mir dies vor allem auf, wenn ein x-ter (Anwalts) -Kommentar zum StGB erscheint - seit wann haben Rechtsanwälte und Strafverteidiger Zeit, das StGB wissenschaftlich zu kommentieren? Da ist es doch klar, dass da ein Apparat von mehr oder weniger gut bezahlten und motivierten wissenschaftlichen Zuarbeitern damit beschäftigt ist, das "Ding" fertig zu kriegen; Plagiatsgefahr inklusive. Da muss ein Verlag doch mal innehalten und sich fragen, lieber doch "Klasse statt Masse"? Liberalix68 15:44, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::@Liberalix68: 1. Danke. Gerne. Ich halte es für selbstverständlich, dass ein Verlag offen mitdiskutiert. ::2. Ein Konzept kann gut sein, auch wenn das Rad nicht neu erfunden wird - und auch wenn die Umsetzung misslingt (das gilt völlig unabhängig vom Einzelfall). ::3. Ihre These, dass ein Strafverteidiger keine Zeit für die wissenschaftliche Kommentierung des StGB hat, grenzt fast schon an Infamie: Es gibt nun wirklich genug Anwälte, die sich - nach oder neben einer erfolgreichen Karriere - Zeit für wissenschaftliche Arbeit nehmen. Und es gibt genügend Beispiele dafür. dass auch solche Autoren hervorragende Texte liefern. Das müssen sie in ihren Schriftsätzen schließlich auch. Ich könnte jetzt böse sein und Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie neben Ihrer Tätigkeit als Strafrechtler auch Zeit finden, sich hier zu engagieren... ::4. über die Binnenorganisation von Verlagsgruppen, die Programmpolitik einzelner Verlage und unsere Möglichkeiten zur Qualitätssicherung diskutiere ich gerne mit Ihnen: Aber nicht hier. Sie können mich gerne ansprechen. ::Johannes Rux 16:18, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::: zu Punkt 3: Der Vorwurf der "Infamie" trifft mich persönlich sehr, aufgrund meiner beruflichen Erfahrungen und Einblicke in Wissenschaft, Anwaltsbusiness und Verlagswesen. Aber ich nehme es Ihnen nicht übel, sondern finde es nach wie vor ehrenwert, dass Sie sich der Diskussion stellen. Ich habe als promovierter Volljurist in einer renommierten wirtschaftsstrafrechtlichen Kanzlei einem renommierten Strafverteidiger (zu einem Hungerlohn) an diversen Publikationen "zugearbeitet". Und ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Es sei nur im Vergleich hierzu soviel gesagt: Das hier besprochene Studienbuch wurde - jedenfalls dem Buchcover nach - von einem Hochschullehrer und seinen beiden Akademischen Räten "verfasst" - der besagte renommierte Strafverteidiger, für dessen Publikationen (darunter "der" Groß-Kommentar zur StPO) ich "zugearbeitet" habe, hatte mit Sicherheit (noch) weniger Zeit für seine diversen Publikationen als besagte akademische Autoren des hier besprochenen Studienbuches; und deswegen beauftragte er Leute wie mich. Das Grundproblem liegt auf der Hand: Rechtswissenschaftler und wissenschaftlich tätige Rechtsanwälte mit Renommee haben die Wahl: Entweder sie sagen auch mal (öfters!) ab, wenn Verlage, Verbände und Ministerien mit Publikationsanliegen an sie herantreten. Oder aber - und dies ist leider meine Beobachtung - sie sagen wegen Eitelkeit, Ehrgeiz und "Den-Hals-Nicht-Voll-Genug-Bekommen" nicht ab, verzweifeln ob ihrer gemachten Zusagen und bedienen sich dann, weil sie es zeitlich selbst nicht schaffen, mehr oder weniger qualifizierter, mehr oder weniger gut bezahlter, mehr oder weniger gut behandelter "Zuarbeiter" - Plagiatsrisiko inklusive. Sie, als Vertreter eines Verlages, sollten dies wissen. Und jeder, der selbst die Mühen wissenschaftlichen Arbeitens und seines zeitlichen Aufwandes kennt, weiß, wie er es zu bewerten hat, wenn Menschen, die im vollen Anwalts- oder Hochschullehrerberuf stehen, etliche Publikationen pro Jahr "verantworten". Es geht um wissenschaftliche Ethik. Es geht darum, dass man das, was man mit seinem Namen verantwortet, auch selbst verfasst hat (oder zumindest seine Helfer benennt). Was jedenfalls nicht geht, ist dies hier: Dass die Autoren eines Studienbuches erklären, sie müssen sich jetzt auf die Suche nach den Bearbeitern ihres Studienbuches machen (im Vorwort besagten Buches werden jedenfalls, meines Wissens, keine Namen von Helfern benannt).Liberalix68 17:17, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Akzeptiert. Es gibt genau solche Auswüchse und wir als Verlag sind in der Tat in der Pflicht, unsere Autoren nicht zu überlasten. Diese Aufgabe nehme ich persönlich sehr ernst - auch weil ich selbst neben einem durchaus sehr anstrengenden Hauptberuf in Forschung und Lehre aktiv bin und meine akademischen Titel nicht im Lotto gewonnen habe. Trotzdem: Es gibt eben auch genug Gegenbeispiele und daher verwehre ich mich gegen jede Verallgemeinerung. ::::Dass es im vorliegenden Fall keine Rechtfertigung des Fehlverhaltens geben kann, liegt auf der Hand. Immerhin halte ich die Entschuldigung für aufrichtig und daher ehrenwert - auch wenn oder gerade weil sie auf andere Probleme aufmerksam macht). Ich bin gespannt, ob es eine Erklärung geben wird. Bisher haben alle Beteiligten versucht, offen mit den Fehlern umzugehen. Hoffen wir, dass das so bleibt. An uns soll es jedenfalls nicht liegen.Johannes Rux 17:32, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::Die Entschuldigung ist leider vergiftet durch die Formulierung "nicht korrekt zitiert wurden". Das klingt so, als wären Formfehler "passiert". Etwas war nicht ganz korrekt. Von Klauereien und aufwändigen Verschleierungsorgien, seitenweise, steht da nichts. Die Aussage, es könne im Einzelnen nicht verifiziert werden, weil dazu erstmal die eigentlichen Autoren aufgetrieben werden müssen, halte ich nicht für besonders ehrenhaft. Sie grenzt nicht nur fast ans Infame, das ist infam. Denn, ich schrieb es schon, zur "Verifizierung" (klingt gleich wieder wissenschaftlich) der Stellen muss der Schuldige nicht gefunden werden. Eine Ausflucht also, um Zeit zu schinden. Ehrenhaft wenngleich naiv wäre gewesen, das maximal mögliche Schuldeingeständnis abzugeben: "Wir haben einen Fehler gemacht." Ohne Relativierung oder Passivkonstruktion. Mehr kann man ja nicht erwarten. Gleichwohl erfrischend und hilfreich, dass so schnell und direkt reagiert wurde. Das ist erfreulich. Niemand gibt gern zu, dass er beim Klauen erwischt wurde. Also heißt es: "Ich räume das ein, was mir nachgewiesen werden kann." Martin Klicken 17:50, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Jetzt muss ich doch noch einmal ran... Aber nur kurz: Ich verstehe den Unmut und teile die Auffassung, dass man auch die Stellungnahme falsch verstehen kann. Sie ist ebenfalls mit heißer Nadel gestrickt. Allerdings gehe ich aufgrund einiger persönlicher Gespräche davon aus, dass es den Dreien wirklich ernst ist. Das ist keine Salami-Taktik! Johannes Rux 18:00, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ok! Martin Klicken 18:02, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Noch eine Frage Herr Rux, noch eine Frage: Ein Punkt, der hier bislang noch etwas unterging, und den ich neben jeglichen wtf?!?-Gefühlen interessant finde ist das von Liberalix angesprochene: "...dass ein Jahr nach der "Guttenberg"-Affäre Rechtswissenschaftler die Gedankenlosigkeit (vorsichtig ausgedrückt) aufbringen, ein Studienbuch zur Arbeitsmethodik wissenschaftlich korrekten Arbeitens zu "schreiben" bzw. zu veröffentlichen, welches zu einem großen Teil aus Plagiaten besteht." Das ist ja an sich schon ein bemerkenswerter Vorgang. Man darf annehmen, dass den Autoren (wer auch immer das letztlich ist) der Fall Guttenberg bekannt ist - war ja kein Weghören damals. Was haben sie sich also jetzt dabei gedacht? Rein informativ fände ich das sehr erhellend (auch im Sinne von noch nötiger Aufklärungarbeit u.a.m.). Nachdem dann also die Autoren ihre interne Untersuchung angestellt haben, und Sie ihnen im Verlag-Autoren-Krisentreff die Kosten für die eingestampfte Auflage - rein informationshalber - präsentiert haben, wird diese Frage ja sicherlich auch diskutiert werden. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie danach hier die Antwort veröffentlichten. Ps: Als Alttestamentler kann ich nicht umhin, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie eine zwar vebreitete, jedoch trotzdem verkürzte Sicht auf alttestamentliches Rechtsempfinden haben (aber das ist wohl eher ein Nebenschauplatz). ;) Fret 09:44, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Zur Guttenberg-Rezeption der "Autoren" siehe den ersten Eintrag unter den bemerkenswerten Zitaten. KayH 10:10, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Rein spekulativ würde ich davon ausgehen, dass in dem Buch Texte eingebaut wurden, die schon am Lehrstuhl vorhanden waren. Diese hatte der "unbekannte Autor" wohl in der vor-Guttenberg Ära zusammenkopiert. Oder aber dem "unbekannten Autor" waren die Plagiate schlicht egal. Wo auch immer einen die Spekulationen hinführen, es wird immer klar, dass ein wesentliches Problem darin liegt, dass die bekannten und verantwortlichen "Autoren" anscheinend nicht die wirklichen bzw. alleinigen Autoren des Textes waren. Hindemith 10:26, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :: Ja, das ist Spekulation. Seitens der Autoren wurde meines Wissens bisher nur eingeräumt, dass es "Zuarbeiten" gab. Martin Klicken 10:28, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich bin auch gespannt auf die Ergebnisse der internen Untersuchung der Münsteraner. Leicht zu erklären ist das alles nicht.Johannes Rux 16:57, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) "Fall Jam" als Chance für VP und Verlag Bis jetzt sind 33 Plagiatsquellen bekannt geworden. Wenn die Autoren bereit wären, (ggf. nach Rücksprache mit den unbekannten/ungenannten 'Zuarbeitern') alle Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, d.h. sämtliche verwendete Quellen zu offenbaren, könnte man zum ersten Mal die Effizienz von VroniPlag anhand eines konkreten Falls überprüfen (außerdem ließe sich die Quellensuche und Dokumentation dadurch abkürzen). Bei den anderen bisherigen VP-Fällen konnte man über die Trefferquote ja immer nur spekulieren bzw. darüber, wieviele unentdeckte Plagiatsquellen es sonst wohl noch geben könnte. Würde natürlich voraussetzen, dass die Beteiligten selbst noch wissen, wo man sich überall bedient hat, aber da der Redaktionsschluss noch nicht lange zurückliegt, sollten diese Informationen dort eigentlich noch vorhanden sein. Auch der Verlag dürfte/sollte ein Interesse haben, das volle Ausmaß zu erfahren. Jam könnte vielleicht auch eine Chance für Nomos/UTB sein, um speziell das Plagiatsthema in einem Buch mit Ratgebercharakter für Lehrende und Lernende gleichermaßen aufzubereiten, vielleicht unter besonderer Berücksichtigung einiger Aspekte, die in anderen Büchern zum Thema noch nicht oder kaum angesprochen wurden (falls es da etwas gibt). Dafür könnte sogar dieser Fall ausdrücklich als Aufhänger dienen (würde sehr souverän wirken!). -- 213.102.93.89 16:31, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :An uns soll es nicht liegen. Ein Buch würde ich aber nicht daraus machen. Eher ein OpenAccess-Dokument, das aber möglichst auch in einer Fachzeitschrift erscheint. Ich habe da schon (seit gestern) eine Idee...Johannes Rux 16:57, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::...da ich in meinem eingangsposting ("Alle Achtung!") dem `unverzüglichen` eingeständnis von fehlverhalten gegen gute, hüstel, `eigentlich` doch selbstverständliche wissenschaftliche praxis meinen tribut zollte, möchte ich in diesem fall meine hoffnung gar nicht restlos begraben. eine transparente nachvollziehbarkeit der entstehungsgeschichte dieser publikation der kollaborativen autoren-/verfasser-gemeinschaft wäre m.e. (wie von 213.102.93.89 ausgeführt) überaus wünschenswert und bemerkenswert. eine begleitende bzw. nachträgliche open-access-dokumentation (seitens des verlages/herrn prof. rux) wäre wohl ebenfalls bislang einmalig. es mag mir jedoch erlaubt sein, zweifel daran zu hegen; -wenngleich- gut ding will doch weile haben...195.46.44.53 19:17, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zweite Stellungnahme der Autoren Stellungnahme Meine Mitarbeiter und ich als Inhaber des Lehrstuhls haben in den letzten Tagen das Manuskript des Studienbuches einer gründlichen Prüfung unterzogen. Es sei von Anfang an klargestellt, dass diese Prüfung ''vor ''Abgabe des Manuskripts an den Verlag hätte erfolgen müssen. Für diesen Mangel und die Organisation der Arbeitsabläufe insgesamt trage ich die Verantwortung und werde zu ihr stehen, auch in finanzieller Hinsicht. Die Mängel des Manuskripts sollen weder beschönigt noch entschuldigt werden. Dennoch ist festzuhalten, dass ein Studienbuch nicht den Anspruch einer originären wissenschaftlichen Publikation erheben kann und soll. Das Buch hätte eine Lernhilfe für Anfangssemester sein sollen und enthält eine Zusammenstellung der juristischen Argumentationsmethoden, die seit Jahrzehnten von den Studierenden der Rechtswissenschaft eingeübt werden müssen, anhand von praktischen Beispielen. Es versucht, die Chancen des Internets als Recherche- und Publikationsmittel dabei aufzuzeigen. Selbstverständlich muss aber auch ein solches Studienbuch wörtlich (oder weitgehend wörtlich) Übernommenes ordnungsgemäß zitieren. Das ist an vielen Stellen nicht erfolgt. Drei wesentliche Fehlerquellen haben wir aufgedeckt: #Das Buch basiert in weiten Teilen auf einem internen Mitarbeiterleitfaden, der in den letzten 15 Jahren kontinuierlich fortgeschrieben wurde. Hier hat nie eine Plagiatskontrolle stattgefunden. Dies erklärt z.B. Zitate aus Altversionen von Wikipedia. Das war ein Fehler. #Das Buch sollte an aktuelle Studien- und Lerngewohnheiten der Studierenden anknüpfen. Daher schien es legitim, wenn nicht gar wünschenswert, auch jüngere Mitarbeiter des Instituts an der Überarbeitung und Ausgestaltung des Basismanuskripts zu beteiligen. Verschiedene Absätze aus Entwürfen sind bei der Schlussredaktion unkritisch übernommen worden. Dies war leichtfertig. Die beteiligten Personen hätten überdies in einem Vorwort erwähnt werden sollen. Das Vorwort ist aufgrund eines redaktionellen Versehens nicht mit in den Druck gegangen. #Schließlich sind bei der Schlussredaktion noch Fundstellen gestrichen worden, um den Fußnotenapparat nicht zu überfrachten (darunter Referenzen auf einen Beitrag einer ehemaligen Institutsmitarbeiterin und auf den Verfassungsblog). Dies geschah fahrlässig ohne nochmalige Kontrolle der betreffenden Fundstellen. Auch dies war ein Fehler. Die Diskussion um unseren Fall und um die genannten Fehlerquellen macht deutlich, dass für didaktisch gestaltete Texte ein verbindlicher Code of Citation bislang fehlt. Hier sehen wir für die Zukunft weiteren Diskussionsbedarf. Eine überarbeitete Version des Buches wird es aus Münster aber nicht geben. Zwar erfasst das Urheberrecht das Kopieren von allgemeinkundigen Erkenntnissen in der Regel nicht. Das spielt aber keine Rolle. Es geht um die ''Glaubwürdigkeit ''des Lehrbuchs, und die ist verloren. Wir überlassen dem Verlag gern das Konzept. Mögen andere eine glücklichere Hand bei der Umsetzung haben. Bernd Holznagel, auch im Namen der Mitautoren Thorsten Ricke und Pascal Schumacher Quelle: http://www.uni-muenster.de/Jura.tkr/oer/zweite-stellungnahme/ 91.64.81.43 19:28, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion zur zweiten Stellungnahme Ich möchte hier nur etwas zu dem Punkt "Die Diskussion um unseren Fall und um die genannten Fehlerquellen macht deutlich, dass für didaktisch gestaltete Texte ein verbindlicher Code of Citation bislang fehlt." sagen. Diese Anmerkung ist mir völlig unbegreiflich - und ich frage mich wirklich, was die Herren Holznagel/Ricke/Schumacher veranlasst, sich gegenüber einer wissenschaftlichen Community solcherart um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.. Mein Studium liegt nun mehr als 16 Jahre zurück, aber auch damals gab es längst diesen "Code of Citation" - und zwar nicht nur für Habilitationen und Dissertationen, sondern auch für studentische Haus- und Seminararbeiten, natürlich dann erst recht für Monographien, Aufsätze und Studienbücher. Dieser (neudeutsch) "Code of Citation" ist seit Jahrzehnten klar: Erstens - Weise wörtliche Zitate als solche aus, mit Anführungsstrichen und Angabe der Fundstelle; zweitens - Weise auch die paraphrasierte Übernahme fremder Texte, Gedanken und Gliederungspunkte aus durch entsprechenden Hinweis auf die Fundstelle. Ich bin wirklich fassungslos, was uns hier als "zweite Stellungnahme" präsentiert wird. Die Dokumentation auf vroniplag wird das ganze klägliche Ausmaß dieses Plagiats dokumentieren. Und die Verfasser dieser "zweiten Stellungnahme" sind Berufs- und Amtsträger, die über Prüfungsaufgaben von Studenten und Kandidaten zu befinden haben. Unfassbar.Liberalix68 19:58, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Trotz aller Irritationen - alle Achtung! 195.46.44.53 20:30, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sehr geehrter Herr Holznagel, ich danke für die Stellungnahme, wiewohl es noch viele Fragen bei mir hinterlässt. "Code of Citation" ist nicht gut, weil auf Englisch wir kein Codex brauchen. Ganz einfach: Man kennzeichne den Anfang der Übernahme, den Ende, und die Quelle. Kann direkt oder indirekt sein, aber geklammert muss es sein. Zitierregeln nannten sie das, als ich vor 36 Jahren nach Deutschland kam. War kein Problem, kannte ich aus den USA. Die Zitierregeln gelten immer, nicht nur in wissenschaftlichen Aufsätzen. Gerade, wenn Sie Studierenden was vorsetzen, sollte es gut referenziert werden, weil sie am Beispiel lernen. WiseWoman 22:54, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sehr geehrter Herr Holznagel, Herr Ricke, Herr Schumacher, ich gehe davon aus, dass sich ihr bisheriges Schweigen, das in starkem Kontrast zum sehr offenen und ehrlichen Diskus mit Herrn Rux steht, daraus erklärt, dass sie vor einem ebenso offenen Diskurs die Resultate ihrer internen Untersuchung abwarten wollten. Dies scheint ja jetzt geschehen, so dass es für weiteres Schweigen keinen Grund zu geben scheint. Hingegen scheinen durchaus noch einige Punkte ungeklärt und ich freue mich auf ihre weitere Initiative zugunsten einer restlosen Aufklärung. Insbesondere wenn es stimmt, dass es für Lehrbücher verbindliche Zitationsregeln bislang nicht gibt - was mir aus meiner Universitätserfahrung durchaus neu wäre - schreiben wir hier schließlich Wissenschaftsgeschichte. Folgende Punkte sind mir bislang noch unklar: * Wie mir scheint unterscheiden sie nicht zwischen zwei sehr deutlich voneinander abgesetzten Begriffen von "(wissenschaftlichem) Anspruch". Wenn sie einerseits schreiben, "dass ein Studienbuch nicht den Anspruch einer originären wissenschaftlichen Publikation erheben kann und soll", gleichzeitig jedoch die formalen Fehler auf ganzer Linie zuzugeben scheinen, drängt sich die Vermutung auf, dass sie einmal von wissenschaftlichem Anspruch im Sinne von "kreativer (jedoch belegter und nachvollziehbarer) Umgang mit wissenschaftlicher Materie zur Schaffung neuen Wissens" o.ä. - den ein Lehrbuch in der Tat nicht erbringen muss und soll-, sprechen, und einmal von wissenschaftlichem Anspruch im Sinne von "formaler Korrektheit, so, wie sie für wissenschaftliche Publikationen gilt". Doch dann ist ihre beschließende Bemerkung, dass es offenbar noch keinen "Verhaltenskodex" gebe, schlicht falsch. Kurz: Ihre Stellungnahme kann nur dann kohärent gelesen werden, wenn man ihnen die eben skizzierte Differenzierung unterstellt - jene jedoch falsifiziert ihre abschließende Bemerkung. Was verstehe ich hier falsch? * Sie schreiben, dass "das Buch ... in weiten Teilen auf einem internen Mitarbeiterleitfaden basiert, der in den letzten 15 Jahren kontinuierlich fortgeschrieben wurde." Wie erklärt sich dann ** die Aufnahme von sehr neuen Texten aus dem Netz, so z.B. dem wissmit-Blog mit Eintrag vom 03.12.2011 (die entsprechenden Textstellen finden sie hier: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Quelle:Jam/WissMit_2011) oder NordÖR 5/2001 (http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Quelle:Jam/Holznagel_2011); beide durchaus reichlich verwendet? Derartiges kann nicht Teil eines aus unvordenklicher Zeit tradierten Studi-Leitfadens gewesen sein. ** die Aufnahme von Texten aus Dissertationen sehr neuen Datums ** das praktisch vollständige Fehlen entsprechender Literatur aus früheren Jahren? Die freimütig "zu Rat gezogenen" Standardwerke mögen in vielen Auflagen immer wieder neu aufgelegt werden, so dass der konkrete Zeitpunkt der Textübernahme nicht nachweisbar sein mag - nicht jedoch mit Dissertationen. Wenn hier fast ausschließlich Werke jüngeren Datums verwendet zu sein scheinen, scheint dies die Behauptung einer 15jährigen kontinuierlichen Fortschreibungsgeschichte nachhaltig zu erschüttern. * Wenn es so ist, dass der "Leitfaden" im verganenen Jahrzehnt kontinuierlich fortgeschrieben wurde, dann muss dieser Umstand am Lehrstuhl/Institut bekannt gewesen sein. Auch und insbesondere bei den von ihnen angesprochenen "jüngeren Autoren" - denn jene haben ihn ja ihnen zufolge kontinuierlich fortgeschrieben. Dann scheint es schwer vorstellbar, dass das Wissen um den plagiatorischen Charakter des Manuskriptes auf einmal nicht mehr vorhanden war. Wie erklären sie sich das? * Wenngleich (oder besser: weil) ich - s.o. - sie nicht kohärent lesen kann ohne ihnen ein durchaus deutliches und klares Verständnis über den "Verhaltenskodex" beim Abfassen didaktisch orientierter Bücher zu unterstellen - hier die Frage: Welche Abweichungen von den Regeln "normaler" wissenschaftlicher Zitiergeflogenheiten schweben ihnen vor? Worüber, finden sie, wäre Diskussion angebracht? * Eine letzte Frage: Sie verweisen auf die Glaubwürdigkeit des Lehrbuches, die verloren wäre. Würden sie mir zustimmen, dass die Glaubwürdigkeit eines Buches - unabhängig ob Lehrbuch, Dissertation oder "sonstiger" Monographie - substantiell von der Glaubwürdigkeit seiner Autoren abhängt? Mit der genuinen Hoffnung auf Antwort und einen kreativ-kritischen Dialog, Fret 23:07, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC)